


I got a Powerful Urge to Help you out

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kakashi has too much books, Moving House, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Kakashi è diventato Hokage solo da tre mesi ma il Consiglio ha già iniziato ad imporgli cambiamenti che non vuole affrontare. Ovviamente cercherà di trarre il massimo del divertimento dalla situazione sfruttando la sua vecchia squadra.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi & Sai, Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 9





	1. You got Some Power in your Corner now

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I got a Powerful Urge to Help you out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086422) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> TITOLO: Friend Like me - Robin Williams
> 
> Titoli completamente a caso ma avevo la storia finita da una settimana e non la pubblicavo solo perché non avevo un titolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 11 Giugno 1680  
> TITOLO: Friend Like me - Robin Williams

Era pomeriggio inoltrato e Kakashi era immerso nella lettura di un dispaccio del Raikage quando bussarono alla porta; finalmente, dopo quasi dieci ore di lavoro, si concesse un sorriso: ecco arrivata la sua tanto agognata pausa.

Era diventato Hokage tre mesi prima e aveva odiato ogni singolo giorno.

Ok, “odiato” era forse una parola un po’ troppo forte, ma aveva saputo sin dall’istante in cui Tsunade glielo aveva comunicato che quello non era il lavoro adatto a lui e quei novantadue giorni gli avevano dato ragione. Non che non fosse bravo, anzi. Aveva sempre avuto l’abilità di convincere e trascinare le persone, ma lui era un combattente, non un politico. E il Consiglio (ma soprattutto gli anziani) lo stavano esasperando. Non c’era da stupirsi che Tsunade avesse sempre una bottiglia di sake nel cassetto della scrivania: erano passati solo tre mesi e già un paio di volte aveva dovuto lottare per non sbatterli contro la parete (e quando aveva confessato al cosa ad alta voce Shizune aveva ridacchiato e gli aveva raccontato di quando Tsunade l’aveva fatto davvero).

Un secondo bussare lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e Kakashi s’affrettò ad invitare gli ospiti ad entrare.

Sulla soglia c’era Shikamaru, le mani nelle tasche, la schiena un po’ curva, l’aria annoiata. Gli ricordava un po’ sé stesso e non era affatto sicuro che la cosa fosse un bene. Aveva iniziato a lavorare come suo assistente un paio di giorni dopo il suo insediamento. Semplicemente si era presentato in ufficio, chiedendo udienza, e aveva chiesto di poter subentrare a Shizune in modo da essere pronto per quando fosse giunto il momento per Naruto di diventare Hokage. Kakashi non ci aveva riflettuto granché: aveva sorriso ed aveva accettato la proposta, forse anche per un po’ di ragioni sbagliate.

Shizune aveva accettato di rimanere ad istruire Shikamaru per il ruolo di assistente dell’Hokage per qualche mese ma, se all’inizio era presente ogni giorno, sempre intenta ad insegnare al giovane jōnin qualcosa di nuovo, man mano che il tempo passava gli lasciava sempre più spazio e la si vedeva sempre più spesso rannicchiata sulla sua poltrona in un angolo dell’ufficio, a leggere chissà quale romanzo travestito da manuale di medicina. Quel giorno, invece, aveva deciso di prendersi una lunga pausa pranzo con Tsunade e ancora non era tornata in ufficio.

Senza troppi complimenti Shikamaru entrò nell’ufficio e andò a posizionarsi accanto a lui dietro alla scrivania. Con lui entrarono quattro ninja a cui Kakashi era particolarmente affezionato. Alla testa del gruppo c’era Tenzō che aveva lasciato la divisa da ANBU per quella classica da chūnin, gli occhi scuri seri come al solito anche se un lieve sorriso gli curvava le labbra. Sorrideva di più da quando era entrato a far parte del Team Kakashi, l’aveva notato. Subito dopo Tenzō c’erano i tre membri della squadra; Naruto, che stava ridendo di qualcosa, le mani intrecciate dietro alla testa, così simile a Minato-sensei da fare quasi male; Sakura, che rideva con lui, gli occhi verdi che brillavano mentre guardava il libro che stringeva in mano; e Sai, il pallido volto perplesso mentre cercava di riprendere il volume dalle mani della compagna.

Come sempre Kakashi sentì un calore riempirgli il petto alla vista di quei quattro e, come sempre, una fitta di rammarico lo colpì al pensiero di Sasuke. Ma quello non era il momento per pensare a lui, no. L’Uchiha aveva già dato fin troppi grattacapi a tutti loro. Sperava solo che il viaggio che aveva intrapreso nemmeno tre settimane prima gli portasse finalmente la pace che cercava.

Kakashi scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri. Non c’era altro che poteva fare per Sasuke. Ma quello era il suo diversivo, la sua pausa da quel lavoro che non voleva. E voleva godersi ogni secondo.

Sorrise ed alzò una mano, ma non fece in tempo a salutare i nuovi arrivati che Naruto si accovacciò davanti alla scrivania, poggiandovi braccia e testa senza troppi complimenti.

«Kakashi-senseeeei! Quand’è che mi lascerai la poltrona, eh? Eh?»

«Non essere irrispettoso, Naruto», lo redarguì prontamente Tenzō, che era rimasto insieme agli altri ad una distanza rispettosa ma non troppo formale.

«Naruto, te l’abbiamo già detto, devi _studiare_ se vuoi essere pronto per diventare Hokage», lo rimproverò Sakura alzando gli occhi al cielo (ma a Kakashi non sfuggì il piccolo sorriso che le incurvava le labbra).

«A proposito, come procede lo studio?» s’informò lanciando un’occhiata al suo assistente, che aveva raccolto dalla scrivania un paio di rotoli e li stava studiando con la fronte aggrottata.

«Non procede», rispose Shikamaru scuotendo il capo e lanciandogli un’occhiata significativa.

«Non sono bravo con i libri, Kakashi-sensei, lo sai. Imparo meglio con la pratica, dattebayo!»

«Ci sono cose che non si possono imparare se non sulla carta», ribatté Kakashi, sospirando teatralmente e appoggiandosi pesantemente contro lo schienale. Per lo meno la sedia dell’Hokage era dannatamente comoda, doveva ammetterlo. «Storia, strategia, diplomazia, la sottile arte della –»

«Sì, sì, ho capito», l’interruppe Naruto mettendo il broncio e tornando accanto ai suoi compagni per poi lasciarsi cadere a terra, il volto ancor più corrucciato. «Ma non mi piace. Non mi piace per niente».

All’ennesima occhiata di Shikamaru, Kakashi capì che la sua pausa stava durando troppo ed era ora di parlare d’affari. Oh bè, aveva intenzione di godersi ogni istante.

«Comunque. Ho una missione per voi», annunciò ed immediatamente tutti e quattro raddrizzarono la schiena e si misero in formazione in centro alla stanza, ogni traccia di leggerezza svanita dai loro volti. Kakashi sorrise appena dietro la maschera mentre afferrava il rotolo dalla pila sulla scrivania. «È di livello A. So che Sai e Naruto non sono ancora jōnin e –»

«Non ti preoccupare, Kakashi-sensei!» l’interruppe di nuovo Naruto, l’espressione seria già completamente sparita dal suo volto tondo per lasciare il posto ad un sorriso luminoso (Kakashi sospirò internamente ma alla mente gli tornò il ragazzino di dodici anni che aveva protestato veementemente contro il Sandaime per avere missioni di alto livello). «Jōnin o no siamo prontissimi, dattebayo! Allora, cosa dobbiamo fare? Occuparci di un gruppo di nukenin? Sventare un assassinio al Daimyō? Andare in qualche altro Villaggio a… non so… salvare il Kage? Eh, Kakashi-sensei? Eh?»

«Niente di tutto questo, Naruto. Si tratta di un trasloco».

Silenzio.

«Ehm… Uh… Oh, ho capito!» esclamò Naruto, l’espressione spaesata che lasciava il suo volto per una soddisfatta mentre si batteva il pugno sulla mano e annuiva convinto. «Il Daimyō deve cambiare residenza, vero? Quindi dobbiamo occuparci della sicure-»

«Non si tratta del Daimyō», l’interruppe l’Hokage, mettendosi più comodo sulla poltrona e cercando di trattenere il sorriso. «Si tratta di me».

«Devi andare in qualche missione diploma-»

«No. Il Consiglio ha deciso che l’appartamento in cui vivo non è appropriato per ospitare l’Hokage», iniziò a spiegare Kakashi, cercando di nascondere il fastidio per quella che riteneva una violazione della sua privacy. Il suo appartamento andava benissimo per lui, grazie tante, e riteneva uno spreco doversi trasferire in una casa grande praticamente il doppio di quella che occupava con suo padre quando era bambino. Ma alla fine, dopo mesi di vessazioni, aveva ceduto. Controvoglia, scalciando e mordendo, ma aveva ceduto. Bè, almeno poteva trarre qualcosa di divertente dal trasloco. «Quindi mi è stata assegnata una casa nuova. Ovviamente ciò significa che bisogna trasportare tutti i miei averi lì prima che io mi ci trasferisca».

«E cosa c’entriamo noi?»

«Voi, Naruto, siete i fortunati prescelti per questo arduo compito».

Ancora silenzio.

«Non puoi usare un team di genin, senpai?»

Kakashi scosse il capo, ormai del tutto incapace di nascondere l’ilarità dalla voce. «Il Consiglio ritiene che gli effetti personali dell’Hokage siano questione di sicurezza nazionale e pertanto debbano essere affidati solo a shinobi di alto livello».

Era una grandissima stronzata, ovviamente, e Kakashi aveva cercato di convincere il Consiglio a fare esattamente ciò che Tenzō aveva suggerito. Ma alla fine, su consiglio di Shizune, aveva deciso di abbandonare l’ascia di guerra: quello non era sicuramente qualcosa per cui valeva la pena farsi il sangue amaro o inimicarsi qualche membro del Consiglio. Ci sarebbe stato tempo più avanti per quello, ne era sicuro.

«Kakashi-sensei, le lusinghe non ti porteranno da nessuna parte», ribatté Sakura, l’espressione del viso a metà tra il sorriso ed il rimprovero.

«Non sono lusinghe, Sakura-chan, è la verità», ribatté lui, evitando di ricordarle di chiamarlo solo per nome. La giovane si stava ormai abituando, cosa che non si poteva dire degli altri membri della squadra o del suo staff, ma Kakashi aveva notato che usava sempre l’onorifico quando si trovavano in una situazione ufficiale. Oh, bè, qualunque cosa era meglio di “Hokage-sama”.

«Quindi cosa dovremmo fare, Hokage-sama?» chiese Sai.

Appunto. Forse doveva emettere un qualche ordine ufficiale che vietasse i titoli onorifici. Sì, forse l’avrebbe fatto. Doveva solo evitare di farsi scoprire da Shikamaru.

«Mi trasferirò nella mia nuova casa domani sera dopo il lavoro. Perciò avrete circa dodici ore di tempo, da quando lascerò il mio appartamento per -»

«Oh bè, il tuo appartamento è così piccolo che con una decina di cloni trasporterò tutto in meno di un’ora, dattebayo!» l’interruppe, _di nuovo_ , Naruto.

Se la situazione non fosse stata così divertente la cosa l’avrebbe infastidito.

«Potrei darti ragione su questo, Naruto… ma dovrete trasportare anche i miei effetti personali che si trovano nel deposito». Ed eccola lì, la bomba.

«Deposito? Che deposito».

Bene, era ora di godersi lo spettacolo.

«Vedi, quando un ninja diventa jōnin gli viene assegnato un deposito nel monte degli Hokage. L’idea è tenerci all’interno qualunque cosa possa essere una debolezza in caso una spia nemica faccia breccia nel Villaggio. Tutto ciò che riguarda la vita privata, la famiglia, dovrebbe essere conservato là dentro…» Si trattava di una vecchia legge, antica quanto il Villaggio, pretesa da alcuni dei clan più potenti che volevano un luogo sicuro dove nascondere i propri segreti non solo dai Villaggi nemici ma anche dagli altri clan di Konoha. Col tempo quelle stanze nel Monte erano state sempre meno utilizzate, ma ancora venivano assegnate ai nuovi jōnin. «Ma io ci tengo principalmente i miei libri».

Tenzō e Sakura gemettero, il primo perché conosceva bene la gran quantità di libri che Kakashi aveva acquistato negli ultimi due decenni, e Sakura… bè, probabilmente aveva capito dal tono compiaciuto dell’Hokage che non stava assegnando loro una missione facile e veloce.

Anche Naruto doveva aver subodorato il tranello perché si corrucciò un po’ e lo guardò con diffidenza.

«Quanti libri?»

«Sette o otto…»

«Cento?»

«Mila».

La bocca di Naruto si spalancò in un’espressione di stupore così comica che Kakashi non riuscì a bloccare una risata. Sì, valeva la pena traslocare anche solo per questo.

«E noi dovremmo spostarli _tutti_?» chiese Sakura, incredula e forse anche un po’ stupefatta. Kakashi riusciva quasi a vedere i pensieri nella sua mente e il suo amore per i libri che la incitava ad andare a scoprire quel tesoro nascosto. Un po’ gli dispiaceva sfruttare così quell’entusiasmo… ma solo un po’. «Ti ci staranno ottomila libri in casa?»

«Non ti preoccupare, Sakura-chan, ci starà tutto quanto… Non solo i libri».

Un altro sguardo inorridito da Naruto.

«In che senso “non solo i libri”?! Kakashi-sensei, cosa c’è in quel deposito oltre ai libri?»

Kakashi sorrise. Forse, dopotutto, doveva ringraziare i consiglieri per quello svago.

«Armi, principalmente. Ma anche attrezzi da giardino, accessori per la cucina, vestiti, fotografie, giocattoli… Cose così».

«Giocattoli?» chiese Naruto, incerto.

«Credo intenda giocattoli se-»

«Taci, Sai!» esclamarono Tenzō e Sakura in contemporanea, le guance rosse come pomodori maturi.

Kakashi ridacchiò ottenendo un’occhiataccia da Sakura. Ma Shikamaru che si schiariva la voce interruppe il suo divertimento. Era ora di tornare al lavoro; doveva assegnare ufficialmente la missione e congedarli. Oh bè, meglio poco che niente.

«La missione avrà luogo domani», annunciò, e i quattro tornarono seri (anche se il rossore persisteva sulle guance di Tenzō e Sakura mentre Naruto era totalmente spaesato). «Tenzō, mi aspetto di vederti qui alle 0730 per prendere le chiavi. Mi raccomando, dovrete segnare accuratamente il contenuto su ogni scatolone. All’appartamento e al deposito troverete tutto il materiale e le istruzioni su dove lasciarli nella casa. Conto su di voi per portare a termine la missione entro il tempo stabilito. Potete andare».

«Sì, Hokage-sama».

* * *

«Penso che la cosa ti abbia fatto divertire più del dovuto, Kakashi-sensei».

«Probabile. Cos’hai per me?»

«Una richiesta del clan Hyūga riguardo all’uso esclusivo del Campo d’Addestramento 8».

«Sei sempre una gioia per questi occhi stanchi, Shikamaru-kun».

«Smettila di procrastinare e torna al lavoro, _Hokage-sama_ ».

«Prepotente. A volte mi chiedo chi sia ad avere il potere qui dentro».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho controllato e ho più di 90 WIP per This Is Us. 90. Su Drive. Ed altri 70 sul blocco note del cellulare. Qualcuno mi dia una botta in testa.


	2. I’m in the Mood to Help you Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Venerdì 12 Giugno 1680  
> TITOLO: Friend Like me - Robin Williams

La prima parte della loro “missione” fu rapida e senza intoppi. Come aveva pronosticato Naruto, infatti, Kakashi conservava così pochi effetti personali nel suo piccolo appartamento che sia l’inscatolamento che il trasporto non aveva richiesto più di mezz’ora. Come da istruzioni avevano lasciato gli scatoloni nella grande camera da letto nella nuova casa e poi si erano diretti verso il monte con i volti scolpiti degli Hokage ed avevano percorso le gallerie fino al guardiano, un genin di qualche anno più anziano di Sakura, che li aveva lasciati passare con un sorriso dopo aver analizzato attentamente il rotolo con l’autorizzazione.

La porta del magazzino aveva stampato in vernice bianca un po’ scrostata il numero di registrazione di Kakashi ed era chiusa da un lucchetto sensibile al chakra. Quando Sakura era diventata jōnin aveva ricevuto lei stessa una stanza come quella ed insieme a Tsunade avevano inserito il loro chakra nella combinazione così che solo lei e l’Hokage potessero aprire quella porta. Ora Yamato-taichō aveva estratto un secondo, piccolo rotolo, e lo stava tenendo appoggiato al metallo mentre con l’altra mano componeva una serie di sigilli in rapida successione. Sakura percepì l’improvviso scoppio di chakra che riconobbe come quello di Kakashi, e la porta scattò.

Il magazzino era grande esattamente come quello di Sakura ma, al contrario del suo, era stipato di roba. Libri, armi, scatole, pentole e ogni genere di cianfrusaglia ricoprivano il pavimento e gli scaffali. Era anche molto peggio di quanto si fosse aspettata.

«Questi non sono solo ottomila libri!» esclamò, a metà tra l’affascinata e lo sconcertata.

Insomma, uno dei sogni della sua vita era avere migliaia di libri e l’unica cosa che l’aveva sempre trattenuta dal realizzarlo era la mancanza di spazio, prima nella casa dei suoi genitori e poi nel suo piccolo appartamento. Perciò sì, quello era un po’ il paradiso, per lei. Ma l’idea di dover smistare e trasferire tutto quell’ammasso di roba era anche un po’ avvilente.

«Ed io che pensavo che tu ne avessi tanti, Sakura-chan», gemette Naruto accanto a lei, gli occhi azzurri spalancati.

«Forse Kakashi-taichō compra tutti questi libri per sopperire alla mancanza di altro», insinuò Sai, il volto impassibile come sempre anche se si vedeva un po’ di curiosità nei suoi occhi scuri.

«Altro?»

«Tipo il sesso».

«Ho notato che sei piuttosto interessato alla vita sessuale di Kakashi, Sai», gli fece notare Sakura, tentando di trattenere un sorriso. «C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirci?»

«Non particolarmente, no», rispose lui, la fronte lievemente corrucciata in un’espressione che diceva chiaramente che il ragazzo non aveva capito l’allusione.

Ah, non c’era gusto a prendere in giro Sai.

Yamato sospirò profondamente mettendo fine alla discussione e tutti e tre si girarono a guardarlo.

«Va bene, è ora di metterci al lavoro se vogliamo finire il trasloco entro sera. Ci divideremo il lavoro così. Sakura, a te i libri; io mi occuperò delle armi, Sai di tutto il resto. Naruto, tu porterai gli scatoloni a casa di Kakashi-senpai. Quanti cloni puoi produrre?»

«Tutti quelli che servono, Yamato-taichō!» rispose Naruto, le mani già pronte a formare i sigilli per il Kage Bushin no jutsu.

«Al massimo una decina», corresse Sakura, scoccando al suo compagno di squadra un’occhiataccia. «Te l’abbiamo detto, Naruto, non devi strafare per un po’, almeno finché il braccio non si sarà stabilizzato».

Lei e Tsunade avevano ultimato il primo prototipo dell’arto prostetico per Naruto solo tre giorni prima e glielo avevano impiantato subito, raccomandandosi di andarci piano per un po’. Sapevano bene che avrebbero dovuto lavorarci ancora molto per fare in modo che fosse equiparabile a quello che Naruto aveva perso nel combattimento con Sasuke. Ma dopo mesi di test in laboratorio avevano convenuto che era giunto il momento di mettere alla prova il braccio sul campo. Così l’avevano impiantato al moncone di Naruto, tenendolo sotto osservazione per qualche ora per assicurarsi che non ci fosse un’immediata reazione negativa. Quando poi l’avevano dimesso gli avevano raccomandato di andarci piano, di lasciarlo ingranare prima di spingerlo al massimo.

Evidentemente Naruto non aveva preso troppo a cuore le loro richieste. Non che la cosa la sorprendesse, ovviamente; dopotutto era di _Naruto_ che stavano parlando. Il quale ora si era imbronciato tutto e sbuffava come una locomotiva.

«Uffa, Sakura-chan, sei una guastafeste».

«Ridillo ancora quando il tuo nuovissimo arto artificiale ti cadrà per il troppo utilizzo», ribatté lei, incrociano le braccia sul petto e guardandolo storto.

«Va bene, ragazzi, basta così», intervenne Yamato-taichō, avvicinandosi loro e posando una mano sulla spalla di Naruto, gli occhi che percorrevano velocemente un foglio che era stato affisso al muro accanto alla porta. «Dieci cloni saranno più che sufficienti. Inizia a portare le scatole già pronte e lasciale nel soggiorno grande. Fuori troverai una coppia di ANBU. Mostragli questo…» aggiunse, allungandogli un altro piccolo rotolo con un sigillo. «Tienilo sempre con te. Quando la guardia cambierà dovrai mostrarlo anche agli altri. Tutto chiaro?»

«Cristallino, Yamato-taichō!» esclamò lui e un’istante dopo c’erano altri nove Naruto nella stanza, rendendola ancora più ingombra ed asfissiante.

«Bene. Iniziamo».

* * *

«Yamato-taichō, se uccidessi l’Hokage sarebbe considerato tradimento?»

«Temo di sì, Sakura».

Stavano lavorando già da più di un’ora ma il magazzino sembrava pieno quanto all’inizio della giornata.

Come ordinato da Yamato, Sakura si stava occupando dei libri, inscatolandoli e segnandone titolo e autore sull’esterno del cartone. Era interessante vedere che i gusti letterari di Kakashi erano ben più ampi della sola letteratura erotica. Non che non ci fossero libri di quel genere, assolutamente, ma c’erano anche una quantità enorme di romanzi rosa, gialli, avventura… insomma, c’era un’ampia scelta in cui perdersi, lì dentro.

E in effetti a volte Sakura vi si perdeva.

«Non ci credo… questa è una prima edizione!» esclamò, guardando ad occhi spalancati un libricino un po’ consunto, le pagine ingiallite dal tempo. «E questo… è l’edizione speciale del decimo anniversario della pubblicazione del romanzo con una scena bonus mai pubblicata. L’ho cercato in ogni libreria di Konoha!» sussurrò, meravigliata, accarezzando teneramente un libro di un migliaio di pagine, rilegato e con la costa di uno sgargiante verde lime.

«Sakura, dovresti inscatolare quei libri, non leggerli», la rimproverò bonariamente Yamato-taichō, seduto ad un paio di metri da lei, intento ad avvolgere in carta di giornale un tantō impreziosito da decorazioni d’oro.

«Ma Yamato-taichō questo posto è una miniera d’oro… è il paradiso!»

«Capisco, ma –»

Qualunque ragionevolissima cosa stesse per dire venne interrotta dall’arrivo di Naruto, i suoi cloni alle calcagna.

«Ehi ehi Yamato-taichō, facciamo una pausa?» chiese lui, lasciandosi cadere a terra davanti a lui.

«Abbiamo iniziato meno di –»

«Siamo così stanchi, taichō», l’interruppe un clone intento a tergersi il sudore dalla fronte.

In effetti sembravano molto stanchi, molto più di quanto avrebbero dovuto essere per solo un’ora e mezza di trasloco. Sakura era un po’ preoccupata.

«Potremmo mangiare del ramen», suggerì un altro clone e subito il viso di un paio di loro s’illuminò come un albero il giorno di Natale.

«Mi fa male il braccio», protestò l’originale mentre si massaggiava la zona dove la protesi si collegava al moncone. Ok, Sakura ora era davvero preoccupata.

«Sakura-chan, posso staccargli il braccio? Gli da fastidio», chiese un clone, avvicinandosi al vero Naruto, le mani già tese a sollevargli la manica della maglia.

«Yamato-taichōōōōō».

E il loro capitano sospirò, posando cautamente nello scatolone il tantō che aveva imballato.

«Va bene, ho capito, facciamo una pausa».

I dieci Naruto esultarono piuttosto rumorosamente… una pessima idea in uno spazio così ristretto.

Anche Sakura abbandonò, un po’ a malincuore, i libri che stava sistemando e fece cenno a Naruto di avvicinarsi.

«Sciogli i Kage Bushin e vieni qui, Naruto. Fammi dare un’occhiata a quel braccio», l’incitò e subito i cloni scomparvero in una nuvola di fumo ed il suo amico andò a sedersi di fronte a lei, porgendole il braccio.

Sakura vi posò sopra le mani ed iniziò ad infondervi il chakra. Dopo qualche minuto tolse le mani e sospirò. A quanto pareva avrebbe dovuto passare altre ore in laboratorio con la sua shishō e Shizune. Il moncone era tremendamente irritato e il braccio prostetico era molto più debole della sua controparte. Così non andava affatto bene.

«Naruto, è la prima volta che ti crea problemi?» chiese, mentre tornava di nuovo a toccargli il braccio e a curare l’irritazione con il chakra.

Questi scosse il capo e si grattò la nuca col braccio sano, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli di lei. Male.

«In realtà no. Anche durante l’allenamento –»

«Ti avevamo vietato di allenarti», l’interruppe lei, inarcando un sopracciglio e scrutandolo con cipiglio severo.

«Non… erano solo un po’ di piegamenti, addominali, qualche giro di corsa… cose così. Te lo giuro, Sakura-chan, non ho ingaggiato battaglia con nessuno… anche se avrei voluto…»

Lei sospirò. Gli credeva, Naruto non era tipo da mentire per una cosa del genere. Ma questo voleva dire che avevano ancora molto lavoro da fare con le cellule di Hashirama-sama e la cosa era un po’ deprimente.

«Domani vieni in ospedale, ok? Gli daremo un’occhiata», gli disse infine, riabbassandogli la manica della maglia, la mente che già lavorava per decidere come affrontare il problema. «Per oggi dovrai accontentarti. E quando inizia a farti male vieni a farti dare un’occhiata».

«Oh, non ce n’è biso-»

«Sì. C’è bisogno».

Forse l’occhiata che gli diede era più minacciosa di quanto previsto perché Naruto balzò in piedi con un «Sissignora. Lo farò. Ora riprendiamo», e, dopo aver dato la vita ad altri nove cloni si rimise a lavorare.

* * *

Verso mezzogiorno, e dopo altre due pause, Yamato-taichō ordinò loro di interrompere il lavoro e Sakura andò in uno dei negozi della strada principale a prendere quattro bento mentre i suoi tre compagni andavano ad impadronirsi di uno dei tavoli sulla sommità del Monte. Si misero a mangiare tutti insieme e Sakura si godette il sole caldo sulla pelle, ignorando completamente i battibecchi tra Sai e Naruto.

Dopo la pausa pranzo si rimisero al lavoro esattamente come avevano fatto durante la mattinata, loro tre nella stanza buia a smistare ed inscatolare oggetti, Naruto coi suoi cloni a trasportarli nella nuova casa.

Ogni tanto Sakura si perdeva ad ammirare un qualche volume raro o qualche romanzo che le sarebbe piaciuto leggere (e che mentalmente aggiungeva alla sua, già troppo lunga, lista) ma per lo più le ore passavano lente e noiose, intervallate solo dalle pause per curare il braccio dolorante di Naruto.

Il momento più esaltante del pomeriggio fu quando Sai si presentò da Yamato-taichō con una gag ball in mano, chiedendo cosa doveva scrivere sullo scatolone in quanto non sapeva cosa fosse esattamente quella cosa. Il loro capitano era diventato di un’impressionante sfumatura scarlatta e glielo aveva strappato di mano, borbottando imprecazioni contro Kakashi e scribacchiando lui stesso sullo scatolone dei sex toys. Sakura aveva fatto del suo meglio per non ridere, davvero, ma aveva fallito miseramente (guadagnandosi tra l’altro un’occhiataccia dall’uomo).

Erano da poco passate le cinque quando finalmente chiusero le ultime scatole e Sakura si guardò attorno nello spazio vuoto. C’era sempre qualcosa di soddisfacente nel portare a termine con successo una missione e nonostante la singolarità di questa particolare missione la kunoichi si ritrovò a sorridere contenta.

Anche le labbra di Yamato-taichō erano piegate in un’espressione soddisfatta quando disse loro di mettere gli scatoloni avanzati in un angolo e seguirlo. Insieme tornarono al palazzo dell’Hokage e attesero pazientemente fuori dalla porta che Kakashi li invitasse ad entrare nell’ufficio.

Come al solito l’uomo era circondato da carte su carte e Shikamaru era dietro di lui, leggermente piegato per leggere meglio da sopra la sua spalla. Quando entrarono, i due interruppero ciò su cui stavano lavorando e l’Hokage li guardò con gli occhi piegati in un lieve sorriso.

«Ci avete impiegato più tempo di quanto pensassi», li accolse, raddrizzando le spalle incurvate e accomodandosi meglio nella poltrona.

«Perché hai mentito sulla quantità di roba che conservi lì dentro, senpai», lo accusò Yamato-taichō, lo sguardo un po’ cupo.

L’aveva sempre affascinata il rapporto tra quei due. Ogni volta si riprometteva di chiedere a Tsunade qualche dettaglio della loro amicizia e del passato che condividevano, ma poi le passava di mente. Oh bè, prima o poi avrebbe scoperto ciò che le interessava, doveva solo trovare il momento migliore per tirar fuori l’argomento.

«Non essere così arcigno, Tenzō; magari mi sono sbagliato», ribatté Kakashi, il sorriso evidente nella voce. «Ma è andato tutto bene, no? Sakura? Sai?»

Lei annuì e sorrise.

«Sono stata seriamente tentata di rubarti alcuni libri», confessò.

Kakashi ridacchiò e le assicurò che non c’era alcun bisogno di rubarli, poteva benissimo passare da lui a prenderli in prestito in qualunque momento. Sakura sapeva di avere sul volto un sorriso da idiota ma l’idea di poter avere libero accesso a quella piccola biblioteca… bè era dannatamente felice.

Venne distratta dalle sue fantasticherie libresche quando l’Hokage si rivolse a Sai.

«Non ho avuto problemi, Kakashi-taichō», assicurò il ragazzo. Ma la sottile ruga che gli si era formata tra le sopracciglia non prometteva nulla di buono. «Ma c’erano oggetti che ho fatto fatica a catalogare. E Yamato-taichō ha dovuto sopperire alle mie mancanze quando ho trovato una palla di gomma con attaccate delle cinghie». Infatti.

Al diffuso rossore sulle guance sue e soprattutto di Yamato-taichō, Kakashi scoppiò in una risata decisamente poco educata. Ma fortunatamente il discreto schiarirsi la gola di Shikamaru lo riportò al dovere.

«Naruto, tu hai avuto problemi?»

«Naa. Tutto bene, Kakashi-sensei. Ma Sakura-chan non mi ha lasciato fare più di dieci cloni», protestò il suo amico, imbronciandosi un po’.

Kakashi lanciò un’occhiata a Sakura che scosse il capo in un gesto universalmente conosciuto come “ne riparliamo un’altra volta”.

«Ottimo lavoro, tutti quanti», si complimentò infine l’Hokage, afferrando un post-it e scribacchiandoci sopra qualcosa per poi porgerlo a Yamato-taichō che si avvicinò per prenderlo. «Portate questo al centro di assegnazione delle missioni: vi daranno il pagamento per la giornata».

«Sì, Hokage-sama», risposero loro in coro e Sakura dovette trattenere il sorriso all’evidente fastidio di Kakashi.

«Uno di questi giorni vorrei veniste a cena a casa mia, per festeggiare», proseguì questi, dedicando di nuovo la sua attenzione al rotolo aperto sulla scrivania.

«Vuoi farti aiutare a mettere in ordine tutta la tua roba, per caso?»

«Maa, maa, sempre così sospettosi».


End file.
